


Closer to God

by phaetonschariot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Getting wrecked, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Silence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaetonschariot/pseuds/phaetonschariot
Summary: Steve always calls to check in on Bucky when he has to be gone too long. Bucky could tell him it's REALLY not necessary, but torturing Sam is a little too fun. Sam's just doomed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of two fics that have actual plots, but the porn writes itself...

Bucky really enjoys the shake of Sam's head, the look of dismay, as he turns on speaker phone and tosses his mobile down onto the bed next to them. Maybe a little too much, to be honest. This might be mostly about the sex, but there's also a small part of him that really, really wants to just fuck Sam up. Not violently, just… do whatever he wants, leave him twisting and squirming and helpless and _definitely_ not smirking or sassing him.

The speaker is kind of crappy quality and makes Steve's voice come out kind of tinny, but it's audible enough. He crooks his fingers in Sam's ass and wraps his metal hand around his dick and twitches a smile when he jerks his hips up with the tiniest, quietest whimper. He's like a kitten.

"Yeah," Bucky says when Steve pauses - it's not anything really important, just filling him in on his plans. He does this most days when he has to go out, checking in and making sure Bucky knows what's going on. It's very considerately Steveish. He'd reassure him that it isn't necessary, but 'Don't worry, Steve, I'm just planning on fingering your new best friend until he cries' probably isn't actually gonna get him off Bucky's back right now.

Besides, from the way Sam's face is scrunched up like it's almost painful trying not to make a sound as Bucky works his pinky finger in and rotates his hand a little, he'd be happy to let Steve talk all day. This is fantastic. "It'll probably be a couple of hours," Steve elaborates, sounding resigned. He hates meetings. "I was thinking I'd pick something up for dinner on the way home?"

He wants Bucky to make a choice. He glances up at Sam to see if he's got an opinion, but he's got his eyes squeezed closed and his head tipped back, chest rising and falling heavily with his breath. Damn, Bucky wants to bite his throat. Bets Sam would like it, too. He frowns at the phone, shrugs as though Steve can see him, and says the first thing he can think of that isn't incredibly inappropriate. "Chinese." Sam jerks again when he rubs his metal thumb over the tip of his cock, the muscles in his ass clenching around Bucky's fingers. He's stretched taut like a live wire, like he's got to be close, and Bucky suddenly wishes he could take a picture. If he was Steve he'd be able to draw this later, and he thinks he'd probably play up that first tear that's leaking slowly down the side of Sam's face.

"Okay, sounds good. Is Sam around?"

Oh, _damn_ , the look Sam's giving him now, it's practically begging. It's hot as fuck, it _does_ things for him, and Bucky flashes back a bright smirk, pushing the tips of his fingers against Sam's prostate and twisting his left hand around his cock and watching him come with silent sobs like it _hurts_ as he blithely lies, "He went for a run."

Steve makes a faintly disappointed noise that Bucky might wonder about at any other time, but right now he's a little busy admiring the way Sam throws an arm over his face as the tight arch of his back gives way and he collapses back onto the mattress, filthy with his own jizz wetly pale on his dark skin and lungs heaving. "Well, I'll grab him something too. See you later."

He ends the call so that Bucky doesn't have to. He's slowly uncurling his fingers and pulling them out of Sam's body anyway, but now that hand's sticky with lube and the other's slick with pre-cum, so it's really just as well. "You look amazing like that," he tells him, and now that he doesn't have to fake it for Steve his voice comes out of his throat rough and low.

There's a longer pause than he'd expected as Sam tries to gather his wits back together, but eventually he rakes his gaze down himself and up to Bucky's face with what might be an attempt at a skeptical expression. He looks raw, wrecked, tear-stained and fucked out, so it's not a very successful attempt. "Covered in come?" he asks. It's definitely meant to be sarcastic, but Bucky just smiles.

"Yep."

Sam rolls his eyes, and he takes the opportunity to dig out the lube again, squeezing a little out onto his fingers and giving his dick a few slow strokes. God, it feels good, he's so worked up, especially when Sam gives him a dark look from under his half-closed eyelids and widens his legs a little in invitation. Tempting, but he's thought about this extensively and this isn't how he wants it. Instead he shifts around, getting one foot down on the ground before he grabs Sam by the hips and drags him into his lap, lifts him bodily until he can take the few steps to shove him against the wall. A nervous looks flashes across Sam's face but a moment later it's replaced by determination as he wraps arms and legs around him to hold on tighter, and Bucky's smile turns feral. 

His left arm is more than strong enough to hold him up and he uses the other to guide his cock to Sam's ass, not even taking a second to pause before shoving all the way in. Fuck. _Fuck_. Oh, yeah, that's good, and this time when Sam arches his head back with a ragged noise he does bite him, right in the curve at the bottom of his throat. 

Sam's groan is just perfect, the way it rolls down his spine into his groin, and now that he's settled Bucky curls his right hand around the back of his shoulder, pulling him away from the wall so that he's the only thing holding him up. It takes a few moments to figure out how to move his hips right but pretty soon he's fucking into him hard, and apparently Sam's a talker when he's not trying not to be overheard. "God, yeah, like that," he rasps into Bucky's ear. "'S this good for you? You like it rough?" It comes out unsteady as he's practically bounced on Bucky's dick, so tight around him, smearing come all over his skin and his own dick half-hard again and hot between them. Bucky just grunts and bites him again, sucking salt from his skin and digging his fingers in. They'll probably leave marks, or at least, he hopes they will. He still wants to destroy him a bit and judging by the way he feels he doesn't have long to do it.

The sound Sam makes when he scrapes nails down his back is indecent. Bucky shoves him back against the wall, holding him in place now so that he can't get any relief from the force of Bucky's cock thrusting into him. Sam _wails_ , and yeah, that's it, Bucky loses it completely at that, he can't even control his own movements now as he comes harder than he has in— well. A really long time. He can feel his own jizz hot and wet around him and he shudders at how good it is.

It takes longer than he thinks it should for his hips to stutter and slow to the point where he can extricate himself. Sam looks utterly ruined; he almost collapses when he has to stand under his own power again, but somehow he manages to stumble over to the bed first to at least land on the mattress rather than the floor. Bucky's feeling a little unsteady himself, to be honest, but he hides it by leaning against the wall, watching Sam with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm gonna need a picture of this."

Sam laughs weakly, hiding his face in his hands. "Don't think I could stop you at this point."

It sounds like permission to him. Bucky grabs for his phone before Sam can change his mind, not caring about the mess anymore. As he pulls up the camera app he wonders how many he can get away with. One thing's for sure - he definitely, _definitely_ needs one of his come leaking out of Sam's ass.


End file.
